Games not to forget
by Cliffdiverwarriorcat
Summary: When Jason Park volunteers for his best friend for the hunger games he never knew what was coming his way when twelve year old Lilia is put in as well. I suck at summaries please read, rated T because, well its hunger games
1. Chapter 1

**I saw a few people doing this and thought why not so hear it goes with the first chappie.**

I looked around the district my long hair flowing down it was a few days before my first reaping.

Ok to clear this up my name is Lilia and i am a hybrid of more than one thing but i will only tell you one of them i am part cat and i am from district twelve what everyone calls the failure disrict.

I was nervous for my first reaping even though i didnt really care if i got chosen for i wouldnt be losing anything i had no family and no friends it was pretty much a win lose situation, although i didnt want the capital to keep murdering kids without even knowing the pain we go through.

0000000000000000

I walked around my district hoping that the reaping in a few days would go well i saw my best friends and waved as they waved back.

"Jason come on over!" Adam called when i came over.

"What?" I asked him.

"I just asked Alana out" he said grinning" i saw all of the others eyes flash with worry and i understood.

"Adam why not wait until after the reaping" i pointed out.

"I dont know i was just pressured and she was there so... Yeah" he said while i nodded walking off i sighed i just wish i could find a girl for me.

/0/0/0/

I walked around the district nervously the day of the reaping i looked at all of my friends and they nodded encouragingly that it would be ok.

I felt my finger get pricked then stamped on a piece of paper i was then sorted out of the line and into the crowd of boys.

I sighed and ignored the speech that the announcer gave until they called the reaping.

"Marla Rorc" the announcer called when an eighteen year old girl walked up nervously i looked up at the stage again as the announcer reached in the bowl when two words spilled out that i hoped i wouldnt hear.

"Adam Marcy" he called my friend adam looked at us fear flashing in his eyes when i said something i never thought i would do.

"I VOLUNTEER!" I said loudly when i got surprised looks at me and saw deeper fear flash in Adams eyes as i walked up.

"What is your name boy?" The announcer asked.

"Jason Park" i said.

"And why did you volunteer?" He asked.

"For my friend" i replied.

00000000000

I walked nervously around and ignored the announcer, Effie Trinket.

"Now ladies first" she said.

She reached into the bowl and said the name of the girl competitor.

"Lilia Machinson" she said i stopped breathing for a moment then walked onto the stage i almost burst out crying when she called the boy.

"Derk Marn" she said when a muscular eighteen year old walked up hesitantly when everything else got on with.

"Time to go" a peacekeeper said leading a crying me away.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I was in the waiting room i was holding back tears what had i just done?! I saw my friends walk in with grieving eyes.

"Jason why did you do that?" Adam asked.

"I have no family left" i replied.

I saw another person walk in oh great.

"Hey Jason i know this is the last time youll hear this but i hate you and i hope you survive at least a minuet i the game" he sneered then left.

"Just ignore Liam hes an idiot" Ty said gravely.

"Your time is up everyone" a peacekeeper said.

I was walked into the train and saw Marla with tears i her eyes and face red as a tomato.

"Ok go to your chambers and get changed" Jorkeen the announcer said when i was led to large room with a bed and many other things i looked out the window then said a few words.

"Good bye district four"

000000

I looked around the train i didnt even bother going into the waiting room to be said bye to i was going to die anyways.

I walked into my room watching as the train moved away from my district i looked down in grief accepting my horrible fate and crying myself to sleep.

When i woke up i saw a very very... Interesting sight i sighed i must be at the capital i walked into the bathroom brushing my hair when i walked out i saw the district four reaping playing it was at the boys i saw the boy get called and look back at what i assumed were his friends when one of them said that they volunteered i sighed just another career to fight.

0000

The train wasnt so bad we were finally on the district twelve reaping i saw the girl get called she was a young twelve year old with long auburn blonde hair i felt sorry for the girl she would know her fate no matter what she would die.

I sighed holding my knife in my hand i wielded it for a while then got tired and knifed it into the table cracking it a bit then walking into my room laying on the bed thinking about home...

I woke up half screaming the hunger games were all that i could think about right now. I got out of the bed and saw the capital i sighed and went out to the dining area.

"Its about time you got up" Marla scoffed and i rolled my eyes. I saw her smirk and eat more trout.

"So what is up first?" I asked knowing what was coming.

"Getting ready for the presentation" Jorkeen said excitedly I just rolled my eyes and started eating.


End file.
